ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Corsair
How Corsair joined the Tourney Many years ago, a test pilot for NASA, United States Air Force Major Christopher Summers, was flying himself, his wife Katherine Anne, and their two young sons Scott and Alex in their private airplane, a rebuilt de Havilland Mosquito, down the Western American coast from Alaska when their plane was attacked by a starship from the alien Shi'ar Empire on an exploratory mission to Earth. The Shi'ar pursued Summers' craft to prevent Summers from making their presence on Earth known to the general public. The Shi'ar craft fired on Summers' plane, which was made of wood, causing it to burst into flame. Unable to find more than one usable parachute in time, Katherine Anne put it on her eldest son Scott, told him to hold onto Alex, and pushed them both out the plane door, hoping to save them both. Scott and Alex thus escaped the Shi'ar. Christopher and his wife were subsequently teleported aboard the Shi'ar starship and taken to the Shi'ar Imperial Throneworld of Chandilar. There, Christopher was separated from his wife and imprisoned. He soon broke free and discovered the mad Shi'ar Emperor D'Ken attempting to rape Katherine Anne. D'Ken responded to the interruption by murdering Summers' wife before his eyes, and then ordered Summers to be sent to the Slave Pits of Alsibar where criminals and political prisoners were incarcerated. In the Pits, Summers met four aliens who had been imprisoned for various crimes against the Shi'ar Empire – a Saurid named Ch'od, a Lupin named Cr'reee, a Mephitisoid whom Summers nicknamed Hepzibah (as her true name was unpronounceable by most not of her own species), and a Shi'ar cyborg named Raza Longknife – and together they escaped and stole a starship. Naming their vessel the Starjammer, and themselves the Starjammers, the group functioned as space pirates targeting Shi'ar vessels, thus taking vengeance on the Shi'ar but taking care not to harm innocent passengers in the process. The Starjammers quickly came to be regarded as outlaws by the Shi'ar Empire. In addition, Summers and Hepzibah became lovers. The Starjammers first met the team of superhuman Earth mutants known as the X-Men when the two groups joined forces on a world in the Shi'ar Galaxy to battle the Imperial Guard, the super-powered soldiers who served the ruling Shi'ar emperor or empress – at the time, D'ken. One of the X-Men, the cosmic being known as the Phoenix who had assumed the form of the X-Man Jean Grey, used her telepathic powers to probe Corsair's mind and learned that he was the father of Scott Summers, who had become the X-Man known as Cyclops. At Corsair's request, Phoenix kept his true identity a secret from Cyclops, but both Cyclops and his brother Alex, who had become the X-Man named Havok, eventually learned who Corsair really was. After saving the Shi'ar from Deathbird's uprising, Corsair arrives on an earth ravaged by vampires. Upon learning this info from Shinoa Hiragi, Corsair hopes to find a cure for humans who were turned vampires. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Corsair holds a pistol whilst in a crouching position. After the announcer calls his name Corsair shoots two pistols and swings a sword as the camera zooms saying "Well, well, well, what brings my fellow man to this distant galaxy?" Special Moves Space Gun (Neutral) Corsair takes two pistols and fires them four times at the opponent. Nebula Slash (Side) Corsair positions his sword near his face, then dashes and does an upper slash. Meteor Shot (Up) Leaps upwards a bit and rapidly shoots downwards with both guns in a spread in front, giving off explosions. Andromeda Pistol (Down) Flies forward via a torpedo dive while shooting with both guns, then recovers with a roll forward. Black Hole Shot (Hyper Smash) Corsair loads a special ammo and shoots a black orb forward. If it hits, the opponent will be caught in a black hole and spun around violently, then blasted out with heavy damage. Nova Dance (Final Smash) Corsair runs to his opponent. If he hits, he does nine slashes with his sword, then thrusts the sword into him/her five times, then unloads eight rounds of ammo into the opponent. After the opponent is blown away, he blows smoke off the guns. Victory Animations #Corsair spins his pistols then swings his sword and says "Well, my friends, this is where we part ways." #Corsair does two jumping slashes with his sword and sets it near his side saying "Alright, onto the helping the next galaxy." #Corsair runs forward shooting his pistols five times, then skids to a stop swinging his sword then says "And there you have it." On-Screen Appearance Corsair rolls to his point and takes out a pistol and his sword saying "And when a good friend's in need, I make it practice to lend a hand." Trivia *Corsair's rival is the leader of the Shinoa Squad in the Moon Demon Company, Shinoa Hiragi *Corsair shares his Japanese voice actor with Richard Wong, Admiral Zhao, Klaa, Dimitri "Dima" Maykov, Kermit the Frog, Big Bird, Black Panther, Sorata Arisugawa, Rubber Soul, Constantine, Dubhe Alpha Siegfried, Sandslash, Mr. Reggie, Ernie, one of the adult Fossa, Larry the Cucumber, Wally Walrus, Yinglong, Burn Griffiths and The JoJolion incarnation of Josuke Higashikata. Mitsuaki Madono once did Noriaki Kakyoin in the Capcom CPS3 arcade game JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. *Corsair shares his French voice actor with Rowen Hashiba and Calvera. *Corsair shares his German voice actor with Saitama, Cobalion, Vic "Deak" Deakins, Warsman, Probopass, Brainiac and Gyro Zeppeli. *Corsair shares his Arabic voice actor with Agahnim. *Corsair shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Book and Marluxia. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters